Out of Place Out of Mind
by Floral Crown
Summary: Nineteen year old Cisco enters Auradon University after being home schooled and living his sheltered life at the palace. He soon finds himself drawn towards the charismatic yet troubled Pinoke, the campus's bad boy. As their friendship develops, Pinoke's self destructive behavior increases. Now Cisco finds himself struggling to maintain the friendship and his sense of self


**Out of Place Out of Mind**

**Chapter one, A Pampered Prince**

The name is Cisco. Emperor Cisco. Well. I'm not necessarily an emperor yet. I'm the son of Emperor Kuzco. My mother's name is Malina, and I have a little sister named Marisol. My parents call her their little sunflower or loving dove. She goes to Kuzcogarden at Kuzco Academy. Yes, in our kingdom it's called Kuzcgarden. Not kindergarten.

I am nineteen years old; my hobbies are drawing; I think I got that from my father. Apparently he doodled a lot while attending Kuzco Academy. I usually draw animals or flowers. I love animals. Which leads to my second hobby; learning about animals. I especially like learning gross facts about them. Llamas are my favorite animal. I have a pet llama named Maya. I don't know why I named her Maya. I just liked the name I guess. My third hobby is music. I don't know when I fell in love with music. It was probably since the day I was born. Whenever I had trouble sleeping as a baby my father would play relaxing Peruvian music. I might have also gotten my love for music from my father. I love to dance like him. Although I am shy when it comes to parties, unlike my father. I love to sing as well.

Tomorrow will be my first day at Auradon University. No one has ever seen me outside my home empire. I visit the city and village. But had I never set foot in Auradon. I never went to Auradon Prep; or Kuzco Academy for that matter.

I've been palace schooled throughout my childhood and teen years. My father believed palace schooling was the best way to raise a future emperor. It took a lot of convincing from my mother to make my father enroll me in AU. Although she might have enrolled me in AU one day and my father just rolled with it. Because with father, what my mother says goes.

She thinks going to AU will be great for me. She doesn't want me to grow up like my father thinking the world revolves around me. He did change his ways after living as a llama and received help from my uncle Pacha. Pacha isn't really my uncle. He's more of a family friend. So I call him my uncle.

It was dinnertime and I ate a piece of my lomo saltado. Lomo saltado is a Peruvian dish that is a combination of marinated strips of sirloin steak, with onions and tomatoes. It's usually served with french fries and rice.

"What's a university?" Asked my little sister Marisol.

"It's where adults go to school to get a degree in what they want to do after graduation my loving dove." My mother Malina answered.

"But I thought Cisco is going to be an emperor."

"He is. That's why he's going to study political science."

_"With a minor in music."_ I thought to myself. I believe minors were there to make it up to crowned royals to have a mandated degree in politics. I had a hard time deciding whether to minor in art, biology, or music.

I say being a crowned royal is a blessing and a curse. If you don't know what to do guess what? Your job is picked for you; and apparently your degree is too if you go to college. Although you are free to minor in anything that interests you. If you do know what you want to do and it's not being a future king or queen then too bad. You're still going to be a royal. Hopefully you have a sibling that would love to take your place. But if you want to be future king or queen then more power to you. Your future is set.

When I first learned that I was going to a University, I was crushed about the fact that I couldn't bring Maya. It's understandable however. Llamas need their outside space. My space is just going to be a dorm. Not enough for a llama.

My father told me my dorm won't look like the ordinary dorms at AU. It's going to look like a studio apartment. It'll have a king sized bed fit for an emperor, or prince in my case; my own private bathroom, and a walk in closet. I'm not that crazy about clothes however. That closet would most likely be used for storage for my drawings. There will be a nice cushiony sofa for me to relax in. Something tells me I'll be using the sofa as a bed than the actual bed. He also said that the dorm will be decorated in a Peruvian style so I won't feel homesick, and colors of the room will be in maroon and gold.

I'm really excited to see how my dorm will look. I'm positive that my father arranged this behind my mother's back. She would be against me having such luxurious dorm. She believes the point of college is for me to be treated equally like everyone else. She says it will help me learn to not flaunt my status. I don't think I had ever flaunted my wealth before though.

My father said regular dorms are small. There will be a twin sized bed on one side and another on the other side. I couldn't imagine living that close to someone for four years. So I kept the dorm a secret. I like my privacy. Father told me to keep it a secret anyway. So that's most definitely a sign he set me up with a special dorm without my mother knowing. I know how you feel Maya. We need our space.

"Is something wrong my singing angel?" My mother calls me that sometimes. I looked down at my plate and noticed that I barely touched my food.

"Nothing mama." I ate another piece of steak.

"Now I know suddenly going to school after being palace schooled is nerve wracking. But I assure you that this is going to be an exciting, rewarding, and a wonderful experience for you." Little did she know what I was going to get into. Or me for that matter. But I'm getting too far into the story.

"You'll do great son. Show them your groove." Said my father. I smiled a little at that.

"Is Cisco coming back?" Asked Marisol.

"Of course he is. He'll come back on the holidays." My mother answered. I just ate quietly. Tomorrow will be it. My first time away from family...away from home...in a new land...surrounded by people who never saw me before. Except on newsletters maybe. I placed a hand on my chest when I felt something tight. My parents quickly stood up. Marisol looked nervous.

"Son, are you okay?" My father asked. When I was about to speak I responded with a fit of coughing. There was one thing I didn't mention. I have asthma.

_"Come on Cisco. Just breathe...just relax and breathe…"_ I kept telling myself. My father snapped his fingers and all of a sudden I was surrounded by servants holding red inhalers that had a gold llama on them. I quickly grabbed one and used it. This rarely happens. Most of the time I can keep my asthma in check. Singing helped with that ironically. When you sing you have to focus on your breathing and posture, and I think that's what helped control it. I like to see singing as a fun breathing exercise.

After I took the medicine I breathed in and out slowly. I was okay. My mother sat down in a sigh of relief. My father watched me for a few minutes before sitting back down. Marisol went back to eating her dinner. I felt a bit shaky as I picked up my fork. I didn't feel like eating anymore. But this was the last time I was going to have a nice meal from home. Or at least until I get to visit for the holidays. So slowly, I went back to eating.


End file.
